Late Show with David Letterman: Nathan Lane/She
Executive Producers Barbara Gaines Matt Roberts Jude Brennan Maria Pope Eric Stangel Justin Stangel Rob Burnett Directed by Jerry Foley Musical Director Paul Shaffer Supervising Producers Jerry Foley Kathy Mavrikakis Producers Shelia Rogers Brian Teta Nancy Agostini Head Writers Eric Stangel Justin Stangel Writers Michael Barrie Jim Mulholland Steve Young Tom Ruprecht Lee H. Ellenberg Matt Roberts Jeremy Weiner Joe Grossman Bill Scheft Matt Goldich Jill Goodwin Wayne Kline David Letterman Associate Directors Randi Grossack Jessica Santini Talent Executive Shelia Rogers Line Producer Paula Chagares Music Segment Producer Sheryl Zelikson Segment Producer Sarah Billington Executive Assistant to David Letterman Mary Barclay Unit Manager Pam Narozny Production Designer Jason Kirschner Art Director Mark Erbaugh Costume Designer Susan Hum Assistant Costume Designer Juliet Ouyoung Talent Coordinator Mike Buczkiewicz Film Coordinator Richard Scheckman Production Coordinator Michael McIntee Writers' Segment Producers Amy Deiboldt Lorraine Ruprecht Head Talent Researcher Kate Mullaney Talent Researcher Danielle Thomson Writers' Researchers Tom Foster Amanda McCall Writers' Assistant Paul Masella Production Associates Sarah Eyde Thea Kalcevic Music Coordinator and Assistant to Paul Shaffer Dan Fetter Associate Talent Coordinator Ryan Williams Talent Assistant Jennifer Chapin Assistant Talent Researcher John Klarl Talent Research Assistant Anny Kim Assistants to David Letterman Susan Kolenovic Joanna DeMartin Assistants to Rob Burnett Susan Shreyar-Miller Kristen Lange Assistants to the Executive Producers Kerry Whichello Alex Buly Assistant to the Director Leigh Dugan Production Staff Art Kelly Dawn Farina Mike Leech Kristen Case Kaitlin Knutson Adam Loyd WPI Corporate Staff Janice Penino Hofmann Joe DeGeorge Elizabeth Oliveri Jeanine Kelly Chris Belair Matt Starr CBS Executive in Charge of Production Richard Reyes-Guerra Operations Manager Robert Fallor Technical Director Tim Kennedy Lighting Designers Stephen Brill Tim Stephenson Audio Kevin Rogers Pierre DeLaforcade Gary Kiffel Tom Herrmann Pete Pelland Al Norwood Bob Savene Larry Zinn Michael J. Muller Music Mixing Engineer Harvey Goldberg Re-recording Mixer Seth Mintz Video Bill White Camera Al Cialino David Dorsett Karin Grzella Steve Kaufman Fred Shimizu Jack Young Electronic Graphics Ron McGugins Supervising Editor Mark Spada Editors Andrew Evangelista Daniel Baggio Mona Lu Videotape Tom Catusi James Alkins Gary Mazzacca Technical Support Dan Campbell John Moran Electronic Maintenance Gary Mintz Michael Azzarello Luis Guillermo Pelaez Bengt Erik Akerblom Stage Managers Frank Comito Biff Henderson Edward Valk Graphic Art Directors Cheryl Hurni-Barwicki Chris Dimino Graphic Artists Stacy Cohen Jason Sprague Outside Props Ruth Siegel Liana Capestani Maggie Kuyper Head Stagehands Pat Farmer Harold Larkin Shawn Walters Scenic Artists Barbara Taylor Mark Erbaugh Jason Kirschner Sally Friedman' Makeup Michele O'Callaghan Hair Stylist John DiGioia Wardrobe Supervisor Natalie Fowles Opali For Video Cue, Inc. Tony Mendez Opening Sequence Created by Jerry Foley Late Show Musicians Sid McGinnis Will Lee Anton Fig Felicia Collins Tom "Bones" Malone Bruce Kapler Al Chesnovitiz Paul Shaffer Musical Arrangements by Tom "Bones" Malone Music Staging and Production Michael Ferrante Announcer Alan Kalter Talent Coordinator/Audience Warm-Uup Eddie Brill Executive in Charge of Audience Development David Kay Director of Page Development Jennifer Ray Director of Audience Recruitment Bethany Williams Audience Coordinators Karen Cerna Lisa Weiner Jaimie Hughes Jonathan Daly Jack O'Brien Paul Rescigno Page Supervisor Karina Marinha Manager, Travel Talent and Page Operations Annette Guardabascio Creative Directors, Digital Media Jay Johnson Walter Kim Staff Physician Dr. Lou Aronne The CBS Orchestra and CBS Mailbag are trademarks of CBS Inc. and are used under license from CBS Inc. Worldwide Pants Incorporated is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all laws giving effect thereto. Unauthorized duplication distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. Visit the official Late Show Website: www.cbs.com for ticket information Please call: 212-975-1003 or visit: www.lateshowaudience.com ©2010 Worldwide Pants Inc. All Rights Reserved Worldwide Pants Incorporated Category:Worldwide Pants Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:CBS